This invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer with a carcass, in which at least one inner container is arranged for receiving goods to be refrigerated and/or frozen, and with at least one bearing block for mounting one or more doors by means of which the carcass can be closed.
From the prior art, refrigerators and freezers are known, in which the inner container is locked by means of fastening screws which are also used for fixing the bearing block to the appliance. The fastening screws thus are used not only for mounting the bearing block to the appliance carcass, but also for fixing the inner container. The inner container thus is not arranged in a floating manner, which possibly involves the disadvantage that impressions of the foaming core are visible in the inner container.
FIG. 1 shows such arrangement known from the prior art, in which the bearing block is designated with reference numeral 20, the fastening screws with reference numeral 100, a portion of the side wall with reference numeral 40, and the inner container with reference numeral 10.
As in appliances known from the prior art, the screw connection of the bearing block is realized by means of oblong holes, this can furthermore involve the disadvantage that the mounting position of the bearing block differs from appliance to appliance, which can lead to correspondingly different positions of the door or doors. A further disadvantage in appliances known from the prior art consists in that adjusting the bearing block with mounted doors is difficult. Furthermore, embodiments are known from the prior art, in which the bearing block includes holes for receiving the fastening screw, which are, however, not configured as oblong holes. This case involves the further disadvantage that there is no possibility for adjusting the bearing block and hence for adjusting the doors.